Unexplained
by Dana'sFairytales
Summary: Agent Mulder and Scully arrive in Storybrooke, to find a small community with secrets and a mysterious mayor and sheriff. Whilst investigating disappearances things slowly begin to unravel in ways none of them could have expected.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills sits at her desk, trying to hide her nerves. Sheriff Graham had just left her office, with news, that the FBI were on their way to StoryBrooke.

Apparently campers had been disappearing without a trace from the woods. Regina felt sick, no one had seen these campers, she was almost sure, but what if these agents noticed how different StoryBrooke was.

What if these people vanishing was in some way, due to the curse?

All these fears flickered through her mind, she was going to have to be careful, keep an eye on them. She had time to make sure everything was in order and hidden before they arrived tomorrow.

Regina stood, and turning off the lights in her office, went home alone. To an empty house. She went straight to bed, knowing Graham would not join her tonight. She hated being alone in the house, it reminded her that she really had no one, that even Graham didn't truly love her. A tear rolled down her cheek, she got angry at herself. She felt so stupid she was the most powerful person in StoryBrooke, of course she was happy.

But she could convince herself, she knew she wasn't happy.

X X X

Mulder and Scully drive along the motorway, there is nothing but forest around them.

"This town really is in the middle of nowhere." Scully sighs reading through the file.

"Yeh, and get this it doesn't really exist."

"What?"

"You heard me, no one had ever heard of this town until 1987, when a plane crashed nearby, and the locals helped out."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"There are no records of it ever being built, and its contact with the outside world is very limited."

Scully nodded, and continued to read.

"So what do you think happened to these people? Alien abduction?" Scully smiles

Mulder smiles back

"You know me too well, that would normally be my first conclusion, but I think the town is involved in this, too many things don't add up."

"A killer community? Not really an X-File."

"It's unexplained, I think we'll know when we get there."

Mulder turns on the radio, as Scully finishes of the report.

She hated admitting to this but she felt unsettled about StoryBrooke, her logical mind was telling her it was just a small closed off community, but in the pit of her stomach, she felt that something was very wrong.

She dosed in the warm car, and although she fought hard to resist her eyes soon closed, and she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully awakes as they drive past the "Welcome to StoryBrooke" sign. Scully looks around, she is still only seeing fields, and trees. But far away she can see a clock tower. Scully checks her watch, the clock is wrong.

Mulder smiles at her.

"Sleep well, sleeping beauty?"

Scully just smiles at him, and rubs her eyes. Soon they are pulling into a small town, with no cars on the street. Scully looks around, all the people seem to be staring surprised, at them, Scully shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"I guess they don't get a lot of visitors." Mulder smiles at her, she doesn't return it, things feel weird.

They pull over. And they both climb out of the car. Mr Gold stands unlocking his shop, hearing the car door opens he turns, and walks over to greet Mulder.

"Hello, I'm Mr Gold." He shakes hands with Mulder.

"I'm agent Mulder and this is my partner Agent Scully."

Gold turns and smiles, then he catches sight of Scully and his smile widens.

"We were wondering if you could point us in the direction of the Sherriff's station."

Some people cross to the opposite side of the street as they notice the strangers, talking to Mr Gold.

"Excuse them we don't get many visitors. The sheriff's station is just down there, if you need anything while you're in town, don't be afraid to ask."

Mulder smiles back at Gold, and the two leave. Mr Gold smiles and watches them leave. The Two agents drive round to outside the sherriff's station, and stop.

"Why do that? You knew where the station was." Scully asks as Mulder reaches for the handle.

"Yes, but I wanted to get a vibe for the town before we came to the Sherriff. And I'm thinking it's on the freaky deaky side."

Mulder climbs out the car, and Scully follows, him into the Sherriff's Station

Sheriff Graham meets them at the door, with a smile.

"Hello, you must be the two FBI agents. I'm Sherriff Graham."

"Yes. I'm agent Mulder and this is agent Scully."

The three stand there awkwardly.

"So, do you have any information on the missing persons?" Mulder finally asks.

"Em, yes, well sort of, why don't we take a seat?"

He motions and they all take a seat, around an empty desk.

"Is it only you?"

"Yes, with such a small town, there isn't really much crime, I manage well enough. I always have Mayor Mills if I need any assistance."

Scully fidgets in her seat, feeling nervous, this isn't right, but not in the way she'd expected. These people are hiding something, but it doesn't seem murderous.

"I'm sure it's nice, ruling the roost." Mulder jokingly smiles, but Sherriff just looks at him confused.

"Well we don't really have any information, as far as we can tell they didn't come through town, I have interviewed some of the residents, but so far nothing. We don't get many visitors so they would remember." Sherriff Graham quickly intervenes.

Scully leans forward.

"So we've heard. Do you have anyone who lives in the forest?"

"There is no one that I'm aware off."

"Would you mind if we take a look at your files? A fresh look always helps." Mulder askes trying hard to interpret what the Sherriff is thinking.

"No, of course not, I'll book you some rooms at Granny's, the B&B, if you want?"

"That would be great, thanks." Scully smiles, and Graham leaves, the two of them sit in silence, sharing looks of confusion.

Mulder heads over to the cabinet; there are only 3 files in the cabinet, and all are thin. Mulder takes them out and dumps them onto the desk.

Scully picks it up, and begins to flick through them.

"Just alcohol related offences. Most related to an establishment known as the Rabbit Hole." She sighed, her forehead knitted.

"That's it?" Mulder asks surprised leaning over her shoulder.

"Yes, why?" she asks seeing the confusion on Mulder's face. She knows he is keeping something from her.

"In 1983, a man went missing, leaving his son, stranded not far from here. However Police officers found no sign of the town, the boy claimed abducted his father. The boy said the town appeared out of thin air, and was called StoryBrooke."

Mulder pulls a file out of this bag, and puts it in front of Scully.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wasn't sure if it was that important, but look."

Mulder opens the file, and flicks to some sketches, one sketch looks exactly like Sherriff Graham. Scully looks up at Mulder.

"That is the description the boy gave of the Sherriff."

"But this was over ten years ago, he looks exactly the same, that's impossible. Isn't it?"

"I don't know, and get this the dad was never found."

Scully turns the page and sees a sketch of Regina Mills.

"Who's this?"

"That is Mayor Mills, he claimed, she tried to force them to stay with her, but then she let the boy go."

Scully nodded, "that's strange."

Mulder looks at her "How so?"

"Well why risk being caught, why let the boy go?"

"Compassion?" Mulder guesses, "Anyway Scully, I have a theory….."

There is a knock at the door, the two of them turn, Mulder quickly shutting the file. As Regina Mills walks in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, I'm Mayor Mills"

Regina smiled her best smile, looking at the two agents in front of her. The man made her nervous; he looked like someone who would never let go any uncertainties he had. She looked down at the female agent, sitting at the desk, she looked nervous. Nerves worried her, they made people unpredictable.

Regina walked over, and shakes hands with Mulder, who had risen at her presence.

"How's your investigation coming along?" She smiles

Regina hovers beside the desk. Taking a quick glance at the folders, one stood out, it wasn't one of StoryBrooke's, and she'd have to look into it. Mulder and Scully exchanged looks of disbelieve, but tried to hide them.

"So far nothing." Mulder replies

Sherriff Graham walks in. He takes a double take at Regina.

"I've booked you two rooms at Granny's."

"Thank you." Scully smiles, standing.

Regina smiles, at Graham, and makes her way to the door. She turns and looks at the agents closely.

"Well if you need anything whilst you here, my door is always open."

"Ok, thank you." Mulder smiles, he has a feeling that help is the last thing she would ever offer.

Regina leaves, and graham comes to stand by the two agents.

"Well , I had an interesting conversation with Ruby, the granddaughter, of….."

"Let me guess Granny." Mulder interrupts him smiling; Sherriff Graham stares at him coldly.

"She told me that she remembered one of the men, a James Kendrick. She meet him at The Rabbit Hole, apparently he had come into town as he thought he saw someone watching him in the forest."

"Would any other customers of The Rabbit Hole, be willing to speak to us?" Scully asks, flicking through the file, "Like Leroy?"

She looks up at the Sherriff.

"You can try, but I doubt many will have noticed a stranger, if they were only there."

"Even so we'd like to take a look." Mulder smiles

"Of course, I'll take you there now, after you've dropped off your bags of course."

The Sherriff leaves the room.

"Well, this is getting interesting." Mulder smiles, Scully and him collect up the files and leave.


End file.
